


Descended

by Element_of_Fire



Series: After the War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Another one of my weird and random AUs, Gen, I was supposed to be finishing my other series instead I wrote this, If this ever continues then there will be more tags, Multi, Random thought, Time Travel, no beta we die like men, what did I write? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element_of_Fire/pseuds/Element_of_Fire
Summary: “I would not like to talk about my ‘parents’, thank you very much.”This was twenty years after Voldemort’s defeat.What no one knew was that he had an eighth horcrux.That horcrux, for some reason, malfunctioned and transformed to a little girl named Ruby "Riddle".When her last name was questioned, she would lie and say that it was a coincidence that she had the same last name as the former dark wizard. It was a convincing lie...for now.And today, it was her first year at Hogwarts.What will become of her if the others know her secret?Will she follow her “father’s” footsteps or have her own destiny?Things get messier when two people that shouldn't be in this timeline appears next to her one day...





	Descended

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really know what happened after the epilogue, nor did I finish the Cursed Child.  
> Some things might be inaccurate.  
> Might get lazy later and not add onto this but im going to leave it for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the notes say

“And...packed!” 

Tomorrow was her first day at Hogwarts! Ruby was pretty excited. Her owl, who yet to have a name, was rested on top of her trunk. She lived in an orphanage, just like...the man whose spirit she was created from.

A dark secret that she had was that the dark wizard Voldemort’s soul was what she was born from. All his horcruxes was destroyed and he was killed in the end by a boy named Harry Potter. Now days, he’s still pretty famous among the country, and it would be _really_ awkward if she saw him around. 

“Hey, are you the guy that killed the other parts of ‘me’?” She said to herself, and laughed at her own comic relief. She checked her ticket of Hogwarts Express. 9 o’clock at platform nine and three quarters.

_Time to go._ She thought. And walked towards the train station.

\---

“Now...how do I get on the platform…”

She glanced around, and saw a red-headed woman with three children around her. They had a trunk, and three owls perched on top of them. So Ruby headed over.

“Excuse me, ma’am. Perhaps you know how to get on platform nine and three quarters?” She asked.

“Where are your parents? They should know.” She responded. Ruby gave it a thought on how she should answer. So she told the “truth.”

“They died in an accident some time ago.”

“Oh! I’m very sorry.” She exclaimed, taken aback by the response.

“It’s fine.”

“Just go between the barriers. My son Albus’ going now. You can watch.” She watched carefully, as the boy walked quickly between the barriers and vanished. “You can go with Lily, if you want.”

“Thank you!” She said, as she went to the girl she supposed was Lily. They both pushed their trunks over the barrier, and she saw the train. “Cool!”

  
“I’m starting my first year!” Lily announced. “My brothers James and Albus had already been there a year. And I wanted to join so bad!”

“Me too!” Ruby exclaimed. “It’s going to be so cool!”

“What’s your name?” She asked. “Mine’s Lily. Lily Potter.” _Potter? Interesting._

“Mine is Ruby.” She replied. “Ruby Riddle.”

“RR. That’s a coincidence.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

They loaded their trunks on the train, and before they boarded the train, Lily dragged Ruby over to a large crowd that she didn’t recognize.

“These are my dad’s best friends!” Lily introduced. “Ron! Hermione!”

“Hey there, Lily.” Hermione said, hugging her. “Excited for your first year?”

“Yeah! I already have a friend!” She exclaimed. “This is Ruby. Ruby Riddle.” Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley glanced at each other at the mention of her last name.

“Isn’t that-” Ron started.

“I get that a lot.” Ruby said quickly. “Just a coincidence.”

“Oh.”

“Come on! The train’s gonna leave without you guys!” Hermione said quickly.

“Where’s Rose?” Lily asked.

“Already on the train. Hurry up!”

“Okay! Okay!”

The two girls quickly boarded the train. When Ruby and Lily walked down the compartments, Lily got a few stares and glances.

“Albus said that’s because our dad did something cool when he was a boy.” Lily said, when they finally found an empty compartment.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of it.” She said quickly. _Not now, please._

After a while, a witch came by with a cart of snacks. Lily brought some, which made Ruby think. _Wait a minute, I don’t have any money!_

 _  
_ “Want some?” Lily asked. “I’ve brought too much.

“Sure.”

They had a fun time testing out the Every-Flavor Beans and reading cards from Chocolate Frogs. It was not long before-

“Guys! Robes on! We’re almost there!” A girl a little bit older than the two said.

“Rose! Where were you?” Lily exclaimed.

“With your brothers. And Scorpius.” She replied. “Gotta tell the others. See you around.”

“You too.”

  
The two girls hurried to get their robes on, and just as they did so, they felt the train slow down and come to a stop. When they gathered up with some of the others, they walked on. Ruby and Lily met up with Albus and James, and gotten more stares and glances from some others.

They entered the castle doors, and was led to the Great Hall by one of the ghosts. Since they were first years, Ruby and Lily were placed behind, where they will be sorted.

After Professor McGonagall’s speech, and a song from the hat, it was time to get sorted. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and started the name reading. 

“Aaronson, Sophie!” A girl pushed to the front, sat down, and put the sorting hat over her head. After a minute, the hat yelled out: “SLYTHERIN!” The table to the right clapped when she went to join them.

“Alcaraz, Justin!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

  
The sorting commenced, until-

“Potter, Lily!”

  
A wave of whispers rung the hall as Lily took her seat and put on the hat. After two seconds, the hat shouted: “GRYFFINDOR!”

  
Lily took a seat next to her brother James and hoped that Ruby would be in the same house. After a short while…

“...Riddle, Ruby!” Ruby noticed that Professor McGonagall hesitated just a little bit when she read her name. Not once in history did that happen. She could hear the whispers and can see the glances. She took a step towards the hat. And when she did as much as touch it, the hat opened it's rim and shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

  
“Aww.” Lily complained. 

Ruby gave her a glance saying “Nothing I can do, it’s decided.”

Some elder students and the staff exchanged nervous glances. The hat wasn't even touching her head! Was this an magic malfunction? Quiet clapping came from the Slytherin table, as many are just a bit shocked by the event. McGonagall tapped the hat with her wand a few times before continuing.

\---

The Slytherin house returned to their common room in the down floors of the castle. When the first year girls entered their sleeping quarters, Ruby noticed there’s about only four other girls. They all found their trunks already set up besides their beds, and they started to put away everything.

“So.” The girl whose bed was Ruby’s said. “Riddle?”

  
“Yeah, that’s my name.” Ruby replied. 

“Is that not the same surname of the Dark Lord?” She asked.

“...Yes, but just a coincidence.”

“Really.”

“Yeah.”

  
“Anyways.” She said, holding up her hand. “Name’s Sophie, and I think yours was...Ruby?”

  
“That’s me.” She replied, shaking her hand.

  
“Nice meeting you, we’re gonna be stuck together for seven years.” 

“It goes by fast, sometimes.”

“Sometimes. But there’s no battle, no nothing. Gonna be boring!”

“You really want a battle?” Ruby asked her.

“I don’t do boring.” Sophie replied. “I do extreme.”

  
“You seem like the type of person.”

“I’m gonna try out for quidditch when I’m old enough. Quidditch seems fun.” 

“I might too. We could both be put on the team!”

“Maybe. That sounds interesting.”

They both turned back to getting their things in place.

\---

A few hours later, Ruby drifted off to sleep.

And it wasn’t your normal nightmare.

It was...more like a vision.

_“When was the last time your scar hurt?”_

_“Not about twenty years ago!”_

_  
_ _“But he’s already defeated!”_

 _  
_ _“I know. Who or what can be causing this?”_

_“...You don’t suppose he’s still alive?”_

_“No, he’s gone.”_

_“Then why does your scar hurt?”_

_“We should look into this.”_

_  
_ _“If it still happens, then we must.”_

The rest of the night, she was sleepless.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this


End file.
